The knight and her prince
by sassy-hime
Summary: It's homecoming week at Konoha high, and Hinata is worried for her friends happiness....and herself! How can she possibly go to the dance when she's no princess? NxH, NxT, SxT, SxS
1. mascot day

So, this is my first story with chapters! please read and review! 3

X:XX:XX:X

"Mr. And Mrs. Green and white, huh?" Hinata looked idly at the flyers covering her locker. Spinning the lock, she opened the door to grab her lunchbox (she disliked bringing a brown paper bag like her friends. She wanted to help the planet), and Honors Geometry book, stuffed them both into her black messenger bag, and scurried off to find Ten-Ten.

Scanning the halls for her brown haired friend, she mused to her self of the whole purpose of the Green and White competition.

Homecoming.

At Konoha high, homecoming was serious business. The entire week was stuffed full with spirit days and opportunities for some of the (richer) students to flaunt their money, all for the sake of school spirit. Today was Wednesday, a.k.a., "Dress Up Like the School Mascot" day. Which happened to be a ninja.

…. Hinata didn't get it, either.

She had shrugged at the idea, and decided to wear her Judo black belt, along with her training pants and a shirt with the school logo. Granted, she got a lot of stares, but she felt better when she discovered that a few other students wore full on black ninja clothes, mask and all.

Waving at Ten-Ten, who was talking happily with Hinata's cousin, Neji, she felt a poke to her side. Spinning around, she came face to face with Kiba Inuzuka.

"Kiba-kun!"

"Well, hey there, Miss Ninja," Kiba grinned at her attire.

"Humph! I don't see you showing any school spirit!"

"_I _wore pajamas yesterday, unlike a certain someone…"

"I told you, the top was a P.J. top!" Hinata huffed, and then remembered the flyers. "Are you gonna try for Mr. Green and White?"

"I'll try. Green isn't really my color, you know? They should have made the school colors red and white, or whatever. Then I could flaunt my school sprit everyday! Ha!" He poked the tattoos on his cheeks.

"Heh, well, you have another day to find something green! What's tomorrow, anyway?"

"Uh… sweatshirt day, I think."

"What a weird sprit day."

"Hinata!" Ten-Ten called, "We're gonna miss the bus! Hurry up!!"

"Bye, Kiba-kun! See you tomorrow!" Hinata waved at her friend, and then ran after Ten-Ten and her cousin.

X:XX:XX:X

Hinata dropped her bag at the foot of her bed, then sluggishly made her way to the computer. While waiting for it to start up, she decided to scavenge the kitchen for a quick snack. She had opened a cupboard, and taken out a small bag of chips, when her cousin walked in.

"Hello, Hinata," Neji greeted.

"Hi, Neji-nii-san!" She cheerfully answered. Then, slyly edging into a topic, she said, "How's Ten-Ten?"

He gave her a confused look "Were you not just with her?"

"I mean…" Hinata fished for a way to get her cousin to spill on his feelings, or even just hint at it. "What do you think of her?" Bad Hinata. Bad. That was awful.

Another weird look. "She's… okay, I guess. She's a good friend." Not even a slight blush to work with. Dang.

"Do you have a date to the homecoming dance?" She took a different approach.

"….No."

"THEN YOU SHOULD ASK TEN-TEN!!"

Neji, startled by the outburst, formed a surprised stance, and replied, "Why?"

"B-because…"

"…Because _why_?"

"I-I don't think she'd mind…if, you know, you asked her."

Neji opened his mouth to retort, when he actually realized when she had said. A million thoughts rushed into his head (most of them involving Ten-Ten in a dress), and he stood there, frozen.

"…Nii-san?" Hinata waved a hand in front of his face, and, when he didn't move, shrugged, then went back up-stairs with her chips.

Neji stayed there a long time, until his cousin Hanabi came into the kitchen with a determined look on her face. She moved about the kitchen, mumbling something about cookies and some boy named Konohamaru.

X:XX:XX:X

The next day on the bus, Hinata plopped down next to Ten-Ten, who was nodding off. The white-eyed girl settled in as Neji took the seat behind them, with a distant look in his eyes. Grinning, Hinata tapped Ten-Ten on the shoulder. The bun-haired girl awoke with a jolt.

"WHAT?" She asked irately.

"Just making sure you're alive," Hinata said sweetly.

"Well, I am. Happy?"

"Yep" Hinata grinned, and waited to be dropped off at school.

X:XX:XX:X


	2. sweatshirt day

Hinata tugged lightly on her purple sweatshirt, feeling more comfortable than yesterday

Hinata tugged lightly on her purple sweatshirt, feeling more comfortable than yesterday. Freshman, sophomores, juniors, and seniors cluttered in the hallway, pushing and shoving, until they could make it to first hour. She dropped the things she didn't need for hours off at her locker, and danced through the hall. Snaking in between people (and not hitting a single one!), she finally bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She squeaked.

"Hn."

"Hi, Hinata!" The surprised girl turned to the person she bumped into, who was none other than Sasuke Uchiha, and his best friend as well as Hinata's crush, Naruto Uzumaki.

"O-oh, hello," the shy girl stuttered, "Um, sorry to have bumped into you."

"It's OK!" Naruto answered for his friend, "Are you gonna try for Mrs. Green and white? Sasuke is trying for MR. G and W! Can you believe that?" The blond broke out into a joyful laughter, while his darker friend scowled.

"U-um…well, Sakura is trying for Mrs., so I don't think she'd like it if I entered…" Sakura Haruno was one of Hinata's best friends, along with Ino Yamanaka. Both of them were entering the competition, to try and win Sasuke's heart. They, of course, already knew he was competing, and joined because of him.

"Oh." Naruto looked slightly crestfallen, while Sasuke looked a bit… happier? "Then, I guess we'll see you around, then?"

"Of course."

:X:XX:XX:X:

"Ah thank god it's over!" Temari stretched and groaned as the joints in her back cracked. "Only one more day!"

Hinata giggled at her lab partners' antics. They had just gotten through a tough physics test, and were free until tomorrow. Hinata organized all her books, and flew out of the room with Temari hot on her heels.

"I don't really like that teacher," Hinata commented, "He keeps complaining that he only wanted to teach biology or whatever."

"Yep, Orochimaru-sensei is a weird one." They weaved their way through the crowds, eager to get home.

"Squeal HINATA!!"

The dark haired girl turned around, only to be tackled by one pink blob, and then a blond one.

"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!! HINATA-CHAAAAAAAN!!" The pink blob, Sakura, gushed, "I CAN'T WAIT FOR TOMORROW!!"

Temari sighed, and then detached the two raving girls from the suffocated Hyuuga. Hinata sucked in a deep breath of air, and silently thanked Temari.

"OMG I CAN'T WAIT FOR SASUKE-KUUUUN TO SEE ME!"

"SEE YOU? HE'LL BE GAZING AT _ME_ THE WHOLE TIME!"

Leaving the two girls to blabber away in the middle of the hall, Hinata and Temari snuck away to their lockers.

"Ah, there's my lazy ass. See you tomorrow!" Temari waved, then walked over to where her boyfriend, Shikamaru, was leaning against a locker.

Hinata smiled to herself, happy that her tough friend had found someone she liked. The white-eyed girl picked up the rest of her books, and made her way to the bus.

X:XX:XX:X


	3. Green and White day

Well

Well.

Today was Friday.

Oh _joy_.

Hinata once again weaved through the hallway, dodging the green and white mass. She herself had worn a green shirt, with white cargos, and any green and white accessories she could find in her room. She found green earrings, green and white bracelets, and a necklace with a four leaf clover on it. She wasn't in the competition, but she still had some school spirit.

She found her way to her locker, where she was, once again, attacked by 2 pink and blond blobs.

"HINATA!! OMGOMGOMG LOOK AT MY OUTFIT!!"

Sakura and Ino spun the poor girl around, to analyze the outfits.

Sakura was wearing a form-fitting green top, with green and white-stripped sleeves; a small white jacket that was short sleeved, and came only beneath her chest; green short-shorts, with leggings under them, that happened to match the sleeves of her top; her shoes were green high-tops, with white writing all over them; and her neck, wrists, and fingers were covered with all sorts of green and white jewelry. To top it all off, she had a small pair of green wings attached to her back, and green…stuff… all over her face. But she could still pull it off.

Ino had decided she was pale enough that her skin could count as white. She had on a green strapless top that showed a lot of cleavage; a green mini-skirt, that had white hearts all over; green knee socks that had one single white stripe around the knee; green ballerina flats, with a white heel and toes; and, like Sakura, had covered her neck, wrists and fingers with accessories. She didn't have any face paint, but she had lined her eyes with green shadow, liner, and mascara. She had finished with a bouncy green bow tied around her ponytail.

Hinata was getting kind of dizzy with all the green and white in front of her. She had no doubt that one of them would defiantly win.

"SO? WHAT DO YOU THINK?!" Ino questioned hyper-ly.

"Fantastic," Hinata replied, "I see the winners standing in front of me."

The two girls happily squealed, and bounced away to flaunt their outfits.

Hinata sighed. Why didn't they seem not to know how to turn the Caps Lock off? She squirmed once more to her first hour.

X:XX:XX:X

"Okay, ninjas, are you ready to find out who 'Mr. And Mrs. Green and White' are?"

"YEAH!!"

"Alright!" The student announcer scanned the crowd at the assembly, building the tension. "Mr. Green and White is…"

The students didn't move. The anticipation in the gym was so thick you could cut it.

"…SASUKE UCHIHA!!"

Cheers erupted as the dark boy stepped forward. He was, indeed, covered head-to-toe in green and white.

"NOW. For Mrs. Green and White…. The lucky girl is…."

No one moved. All the girls held their breath.

"…SAKURA HARUNO!!"

Sakura bounced out of her seat, and rushed up to join Sasuke. The king didn't look too unhappy at the results.

"Now that our King and Queen have been chosen, we need to find out who the prince and princess are!"

The children filled the room with a confused buzz. Prince and princess? Since when?

"Now, would the remaining contestants please step forward?" The announcer asked. The other girls and boys, 20 students in total, got up and stood beside the King and Queen. "As I call out the names, please cheer loudly for your favorite!!"

He began the list. He went through the boys first. When he got to Naruto, who was last, the whole gym erupted in cheers.

"I guess we know who our prince is! Give it up for Naruto Uzumaki!" The student body deafened all the adults in the school.

"Let's find his princess, shall we?"

Hinata's stomach gave a little pull. She watched the first two girls get called, and then it was Inos' turn.

The gym erupted once more. The rest of the girls didn't stand a chance, and when the boy at the mic declared Ino the princess, some of them had already made their way to their seats.

Ino jumped for joy, and rushed to Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto. She stood next to the blond boy, and gave a cheerful wave.

X:XX:XX:X

"OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

The queen, princess, and Hinata walked out of the gym together. Ino was bouncing off the walls with glee. "I'm so happy! I can't believe I still won a place!"

"Yeah, after me, Ino-pig!"

"Whatever, billboard brow!!"

Hinata giggled. She was happy that Ino had won the place of princess instead of some other scantily clad girl.

"So, Hinata!" Ino turned to her dark haired friend. "Are you going to the dance tomorrow?"

"Probably not. The dance is more for princesses, you know?"

"Then what are you, if not a princess?"

"Hm…." Hinata pondered for a moment. "I guess…I would be more of a knight that a princess."

"A knight! Why?"

"Princesses don't have black belts, sillies."

Ino and Sakura rolled their eyes at the girl. "So? Princess can still kick ass." Sakura stated.

"Yeah! Like me!" Ino threw her hands up in a cheer.

"But, still, princesses like attention more than I do. I would be a disgrace to the kingdom!" Hinata laughed. "And knights get to stay in their room and read, when they don't have to kill dragons."

"Oh, then who's the dragon?"

"I am!" the girls whipped around to come face-to-face with Kiba. "Rawr." Kiba took Hinatas' hand, and made it look like she had stabbed him with an imaginary sword. The girls laughed.

"OK, OK, now that our knight has a dragon to slay, we have a king, queen, prince, princess, knight, and dragon. Are we missing anyone?"

"Yeah, the village fool and royal ass-kicker!"

Temari walked up to them, with Shikamaru in tow, and grinned.

"Ahahaha, alright, sounds fair!"

"Che, troublesome girls."

"Anyway," Temari started, "We gotta go. Bye!" She then grabbed her boyfriend and dragged him like a doll away from the group.

"I have to get going, to," Kiba said, "See ya!"

So that left the three girls once more. Ino slyly glanced at Hinata. "Are you _sure_ you don't want to go to the dance?"

The Hyuuga sighed. "I said no."

"Positive?"

"Positive."

"Well, then!" Ino glanced at Sakura and winked. "I guess that means I can have Naruto all to myself!"

Hinata froze. Ino grinned, and Sakura matched her blond friend.

X:XX:XX:X

"I can't believe I did that."

Hinata was sitting on her bed, holding her head in her hands.

After Ino had declared Naruto for herself, Hinata had grown a determined look in her eyes.

_"Alright. I'll go." Hinata said firmly._

_Sakura and Ino grinned. The blonds' trap had worked._

Hinata sighed, and lay back on her bed. Did she even have a dress? She got up, and scanned her closet. Finding nothing suitable, she searched the hallway closet that held more dresses that she put away. At the very far back, she found exactly what she was looking for.

"I think I found my dress."


	4. The dance

Hey everyone, last chapter! please review!

Hinata stared at the dress lying on her bed. Sure, she had found a great dress at the back of the closet, but what was she supposed to do with the rest of her? Sighing, she decided help was in order. She picked up the phone and dialed.

_Ring, ring, ring…_

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ino, it's Hinata."

"Hina-chan!" Ino shrieked, "What's up?!"

"Um. I kind of need your help."

"I got ya, I got ya. I'll be right over."

Hanging up the phone, Hinata hung her dress up on a hanger and let it hang in her closet. It would be safe there….

Not even 5 minutes later, Ino rang the doorbell. After she greeted the other Hyuugas in the house, she dragged our dark haired knight to her room. "OKAY. Where's the dress?"

Opening the closet, Hinata showed Ino her dress.

"Oh, Hinata," the blond gushed, "It's beautiful! It suits you."

"Thank you. Now, we have 3 hours before the dance. Where do I start?"

"Shower. I brought all different kinds of soaps and hair products for you. Get your towel, and get going!" Ino threw her bag to Hinata, and she went to the bathroom.

Ino sat on the bed, thinking of the night before her. She would do her make-up at the same time as Hinata, and slip into her dress when Hinata was ready. She sighed, knowing she had no date. Sure, plenty of guys asked her, but none of them were Sasuke. They were all guys that she could see right through; they only wanted her body, not her. Despite popular belief, she was _not _a whore.

Ino sat there for half an hour, waiting for Hinata. When the Hyuuga finally came back, wrapped in a green towel, Ino snatched up the under garments for Hinata, tossed them at her, and said, "Put these on. Then we'll dry your hair, do make up, and then your dress." Hinata nodded, and slipped on the cloth, then putting on a large t-shirt. The two girls made their way to the bathroom, Ino plugging in a blow dryer, and passing it over the dark hair. 10 minutes later, Hinata's hair was dried and styled, and Ino began her make up. 5 minutes later, Hinata's head was ready.

"Now for your dress and accessories!" Ino cried.

They were back in Hinata's room, and the knight slipped into her dress.

"I have shoes for you, too," Ino held up the shoes, "Good thing we have the same sized feet!" She laughed. Hinata smiled, and strapped on Ino's shoes. The blond girl placed jewelry on the paler girl, and stood back.

"Well," she examined Hinata from head-to-toe, "I do believe we'll make some jaws drop tonight."

Hinata blushed. "Now it's your turn?"

Ino grinned. "Now it's my turn."

X:XX:XX:X

"Where are those two?" Sakura paced back and forth, with Sasuke following her with his eyes. He looked rather smart in a dark blue suit, black dress shoes, and black bow tie. He didn't dare touch his hair. It was his trademark, after all.

Sakura looked smashing. She had drawn her hair up in a graceful knot at the back of her head, and placed green rhinestones in a few places. Her eyes were lined delicately with black liner and mascara, with light highlighting shadow. Green crystals draped around her neck beautifully, and rested along her collarbone. Her dress was a strapless, tightly fitting emerald green that matched her eyes. The bodice had lighter green lace decorating it, with the skirt flaring out, and reaching mid-thigh. The light green lace on her bodice was also the trim on the edge of her skirt. Her shoes were light green as well, and strapped around her ankle with a ribbon. The heel was at least 3 inches high, but that didn't stop the girls' pacing.

"I'm going to call Ino." Sakura stopped, and pulled out a sleek phone from her green handbag. Pressing a speed-dial number, she pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Eep!" came the surprised reply. "We're on our way. We're like, 2 blocks away, in Hinata's car,"

"Okay then," Sakura sighed. "See you soon." She hung up.

X:XX:XX:X

"Ready, Hinata?" Ino asked her friend.

"No. but I doubt you'll let me stay in here all night."

Ino grinned. "Yep! Here we are." The car stopped, and Ino opened her door.

"INO!" Sakura cried, and observed her friend from head to toe.

The blond had let her hair down, and it fell down her back in graceful waves. Two long pieces near her face were drawn back to rest at the back of her head, held by a sparkling beret. Her eyes popped nicely with dark orange liquid eye-liner, black mascara, and light orange highlighting shadow. Her dress was a beautiful orange that sparkled on the top. Two straps were set on her shoulders, and became the top part of her dress, making an X across her chest, and showing off her size. The skirt flowed delicately from the top, and reached mid thigh. She had on dark orange heels that were less than Sakuras' but still rather high. They showed off her French pedicure, and narrow feet. Since the top half of the dress covered her collarbone, she couldn't wear a necklace, but she had adorned her wrists with bright, sparkling jewelry.

"Wow." Sakura let out a low whistle. "You look fabulous!"

"Hehehe, thanks! But wait till you see Hinata. She looks even better."

Turning to the car, Sakuras' jaw dropped.

Hinata was standing there. Her dark hair was brushed back into a low bun that was held with crystal pins. Two braids lined her head, making a small crown, with more crystals tucked into them neatly. A slight blush adorned her cheeks, and her lips were light pink and glossy. Her eyes were lined lightly with black, and her lashes were curled. Her long, pale neck had black pearls draped over it, and rested on her collarbone. Two black straps made their way across her shoulders, and secured her dress in place. The dress was a lavender color, but with a black veil over it, that had sparkling beads all over. The veil made X's when the darker stings crossed, and the beads were placed where the lines intercepted. The bodice came to her waist, and had a black velvet ribbon at the edge, where it met the skirt. The skirt flared out and came to about Hinatas' shin. She had strappy black heels on, that were about an inch high, and showed her toes. A lavender shawl hung around her elbows, in case she got cold.

Speechless, Sakura stared at the Hyuuga, until her blush spread across her face.

"I-I don't look… weird, do I?"

Ino looked indignant. Hinata? Look weird? After all that work? Hell no. Turning to Sakura, Ino smiled. Sakura was still staring at Hinata, but she was lightly shaking her head.

"No." The pinkett finally murmured. "Not at all."

X:XX:XX:X

While the girls were greeting one another, and admiring the others' dresses, Sasuke slipped away from them, and joined his friends.

"Hn." He greeted.

"Oi, Sasuke, where's Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"…She's outside, saying hi to Ino and Hinata."

"Hinata-chan?" Narutos' face lit up. "She's here?"

"Don't go all sulky on us now." TenTen said sarcastically. Neji grinned.

"Oh, shut up." The blond ducked his head slightly, blushing.

"Well, you guys go ahead," Sasuke prompted, "I'll wait for the girls."

The group nodded, and went into the gym.

X:XX:XX:X

"I think we should go inside." Sakura stated.

"Yes, let's." Hinata agreed.

The trio moved inside, dropped their purses (and shawls) at the guarded coat rack, and made their way into the gym.

The gym was a large room, of course, and was dimly lit. Loud music pounded from the front, were the DJ was playing. A large mass of people swayed and danced in the middle of the floor.

"This is supposed to be formal?" Hinata shouted to her friends. "This is like a middle school dance!"

"Yeah, but this one is named!" Ino shouted back, laughing.

The girls moved around the room, searching for people they knew. They finally ran into Sasuke, who had been looking for them.

"Let's go find the others!" Sakura squealed, holding on to Sasuke's arm. She let the way around the floor, searching. They finally spotted Naruto's blond hair, and raced over to him. Everyone was huddled in a small group at the edge of the floor, dancing and swaying to the music. Sakura made her way into the tight circle, and said loudly, "HI!"

The others stopped, and greeted the three girls. When all eyes landed on Hinata, however, things went silent. All were staring at her in disbelief. Naruto looked the most shocked, and was glad it was dark, so his blush wasn't as obvious.

Hinata looked at him, and their eyes connected. Both were very still, until Hinata looked down, shy once more.

"Anyway!" TenTen broke the silence. "Hinata, you look amazing!"

Noises of agreement ran around the circle, and Naruto nodded fiercely. The white-eyed girl blushed and uttered a small thanks.

"Now!" Temari jolted them out of the daze, "Let's dance!" Smiles broke out, and everyone started swaying and dancing.

Hinata was back to back with TenTen, while they moved their arms and bobbed to the music. It was a fast paced song, with lyrics that ran by way to quickly. After awhile, the song stopped, and the DJ took the mic. "Hey you guys! Having fun?" A cheer arose from the students. "Well, I think it's time to slow things down a bit, am I right?" Girls started screaming happily and grabbed their dates and boyfriends. A sweet, slow song gushed from the speakers, a song Hinata didn't know. Eying her cousin, she pushed TenTen into his arms.

"Whoops, sorry I tripped!" Hinata lied sweetly. Winking at her cousin, she walked away. When she looked back, TenTen and Neji were swaying together to the music. Smiling to herself, Hinata took a seat at a table near the edge of the gym. She observed the couples dancing. Sakura and Sasuke were swaying together, as well as Temari and Shikamaru. Ino surprised Hinata, by standing not to far away, slow dancing with none other than Chouji. Hinata grinned, and went back to scanning the crowd.

"Well," said a voice next to her, "Why are we here all by ourselves?"

Turning her head quickly, she found Naruto Uzumaki sitting comfortably next to her. She blushed, but didn't answer. Naruto grinned. "You know, the song is almost over. But I'm willing to bet that there will be another one later on."

Realization dawned on Hinata. "A-are you a-asking me to d-d-dance?"

"Sure am!"

Blood rushed to her head, and she coaxed herself not to faint.

"U-um, o-okay…"

"Awesome!" Naruto jumped up. "Meet me back here at the next slow song!" with that, he was off.

Dazed, Hinata watched after him, until she felt someone pull her up by her hands.

"Come on, Hinata!" Ino yelled. "I love this song!"

Hinata couldn't hear it. The beat flowed through her body and made her move, but that was it. A few more songs passed, and she sat down, slightly dizzy. She closed her eyes, and sighed. Looking up to where the DJ was, she wondered when the slow song would play. Was she happy about him asking her? Hinata scolded herself for even wondering. She was far too dazed to let it even sink in. Everything around her seemed unreal, somehow. Like she was dreaming, or something. Did he really ask her? She pinched herself hard on the arm. She winced and decided that she was, indeed, awake. Sighing again, she waiting.

Not long, though.

Not even 15 seconds later, a slow, smooth beat flew across the gym.

_(I do swear that I'll always be there.  
I'd give anything and everything and I will always care.  
Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow,  
for better for worse, I will love you with  
every beat of my heart.)_

Hinata almost recognized the beginning to the song, but before she could, a soft hand gripped hers, and led her onto the dance floor. Placing his hands on her waist, and her hands around his neck, Naruto smiled sweetly at Hinata, and swayed.

_  
From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on_

_From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on_

Hinata was looking down, and blushing. The song described her feelings for Naruto well. If only he returned them….

_I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you  
_

Naruto watched the dark haired girl in front of him. She was still looking down, and wouldn't meet his eyes. He frowned. Why wouldn't she look up?

_  
From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on_

"Hinata."

Hinata looked up. His beautiful blue eyes greeted her. She looked down automatically. Well, she would have, if he hadn't put his curled fingers under her chin, lifting her face back up to face him. 

_You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you_

"Why won't you look at me?" Naruto searched her face for an answer before she spoke up.

"I-I…Um, I'm just…nervous, I guess."

"Why would you be nervous?" I'm the one who should be nervous, thought Naruto.

"Well…um…" Hinata didn't know how to reply without confessing.

Naruto regarded her face for a moment. Then, when she was still looking at him, he bent down.

Her eyes widened, but by then he was kissing her.

_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on_

They broke apart, and Hinata stood still for a while, and Naruto was rubbing his head, with a grin on his face.

"Sorry, it's just I've really wanted to do that for a while now, so…" he trailed off when he caught sight of her shocked expression. "Um, are you OK?"

Unable to speak, Hinata nodded weakly.

Naruto was scared. Was she frightened of him now? Would she never speak to him again? Was she only standing here because she was nice, and would run away crying later? A million thoughts rushed around his head, and he finally became aware of her looking at him. "Um…."

Finally regaining some of her thoughts, Hinata smiled. She took a step towards the blond, and embraced him. Surprised, Naruto didn't dare move, and then wrapped his arms around the petite girl. She was warm, he realized, and clung to her heat.

"Thank you." Hinata murmured.

"What?"

"Thank you." Hinata repeated, pulling away enough to see his face. "I'm very happy. For the dance, for speaking to me, for the k-kiss…everything. So, thank you."

He laughed.

"What's so funny?" Hinata asked.

"No, I just think that I should be thanking you."

"What for?"

"For making me realize that a perfect person is real, and that she's mine." They both smiled, and he leaned in to kiss her again.

X:XX:XX:X

Ino and Sakura sighed in unison. They had been watching the whole scene from the beginning, and were thrilled at the outcome. They both melted in their seats, feeling like complete fluff.

"Ah, a princess and her prince." Sakura sighed.

"No." Ino said, "A knight and her prince."

* * *


End file.
